Doors of Olympus
by YouWon'tMind
Summary: Heroes don't get happy endings, Percy. He's lived the demigod life, but what if he's forced into a new life; the Chaotic life. With the Giants rising, Camp Half-Blood begs for forgiveness. Will Percy join them or the enemy side? After all, all they need to do is get through the Doors of Olympus. No problem, right? -Rewriting-


**Disclaimer: IDONOTOWNPERCYJACKSONANDTHISISALONGWORDEVENIFTHISCOUNTSASAGRAMMERERROR**

**Chapter 1: My New Anchor**

* * *

Dear readers,

It all happened long ago. My name is not important of importance to you. This is merely fictional and you should not overreact, but if you think you are like this, stop reading. Live your life. Just don't keep reading. The more you know, the more the others know. If you want to live a normal life, listen to my directions. If you don't feel anything and think this is fake, continue on and enjoy this story! Now, the story starts with the birth of Perseus Jackson...

* * *

_3rd Person Point Of View_

**C**haos watched as his new son, Perseus Jackson was born.

From the moment he was alerted that he had a new child, he immediately knew he had to see for myself. Chaos knew that Perseus would surpass many Protogenoi and thought about the arrival of his new son. How would the rest react? How will _she _react? Chaos had reassured her that he wouldn't have another! Well, at least he didn't swear on anything, so that's okay, right? The creator of the universe grinned as the doctors fainted at Perseus' first word, he shouldn't even be talking. Chaos' eye twitched when Sally thought Poseidon was the boy's father. At least that delayed Nyx finding out about his new child.

The picture in front of him shifted into Nyx's bedroom, showing a one-year-old girl sleeping soundly next to her sister, Gaea. Every Protogenos had to reach age thirty to be able to change age and appearances. Chaos had found out about Gaea's future and hoped he could fend it off as long as he could. The scene changed back to Perseus Jackson, who was being brought home. He had raven black hair and green eyes. No wonder Sally thought he was Poseidon's son. If only she knew. The creator glanced down at his wrist, which was where his watch had been. It was set to Manhattan, Earth time. His time was almost over. He looked back to the newborn baby in his mother's arms.

_Perseus, I will see you soon. I promise. _

With that, Perseus Jackson's real father left his throne.

* * *

_Fifteen Years Later... _

**A**ll of the man's children gazed at their father questioningly as he raced through the hallways trying to reach his throne.

Yes, he had forgotten about his son. Now wasn't exactly a good time. Why? Well, Percy Jackson is being accused of aiding Kronos and the Olympians are currently voting on his fate. Today wasn't a great day for the boy. His ego maniac of a 'half-brother' had came to camp and ruined him. His girlfriend Annabeth? Cheated on him. His friends? Threw him in the trash and bought a new 'son of Poseidon'. Oh how they would regret angering the son of Chaos. More or less, they also angered the father. The boy gulped as Zeus asked for a show of hands of who approved of punishment for him. Heck, all he did was eat a chocolate bar! Was that such a crime? He even saved their sorry butts!

The Olympians who raised their hands were Zeus, Athena, Hephaestus, Ares, Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite, Dionysus, and...Poseidon. Seeing they were outnumbered, Artemis, Apollo, Hades, Hestia, and Hermes looked at the son of Chaos sadly. He was indeed the greatest demigod to ever live. If only he could have gone down as a hero instead of being accused for something treacherous like this. He had the god of truth, a god with a truckload of grudges, and a goddess that hates the whole male species on his side! Were the rest freaking blind? Of course they were. For all they know, Benny Feronic was the best demigod that ever walked on Earth. He wouldn't be walking when Chaos was done with him.

He wouldn't even talk! The creator leaned in to hear his son's punishment and his eyes widened. They were sending him to Tartarus! Percy's father scrambled to get to Olympus quick enough. When Chaos ran out from his portal, his son was gone. "What is the meaning of this?," Chaos asked, trying to resist blasting all their heads off. Besides the ones that didn't raise their hands, of course. The Olympians stood up and bowed to the superior Protogenos. The demigods followed their example but didn't know who he was. All except that one big headed son of Poseidon. After a few moments, his girlfriend got him to kneel down. Zeus had the courage to ask the-may I add, _very_-enraged man, "Chaos, what brings you here?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he blasted a ball of energy at Zeus. Zeus fell and hit his head on his throne. "What brings me here? _What brings me here? _What brings me here is that you sent my s- I mean the most powerful demigod in history to Tartarus!" Benny sneered. "I'm still here, you're wrong." Another ball of energy was released, this time at Benny who went sailing across the crowd making Chaos smirk. The campers, still not knowing who he is, started shouting threats at the man who could murder them with a snap with his fingers.

The Olympians were flinching at every threat and tried to get them to shut up, even Dionysus was trying, but the crowd just got louder. Finally, Chaos set his arms ablaze and effectively shutting everyone up. "You'd know better than to threaten the creator of the universe." He turned back to the Olympians.

"I'm here to avenge my son."

* * *

_Meanwhile in Tartarus... _

**P**ercy was roaming around Tartarus clueless.

"The great hero of Olympus! This is great!" Percy twirled around to be met with the Titan of Time. "You know what it feels like. My children are stupid and heartless. Take Hercules for an example. A idiotic hero. Something you aren't, and he got to be a minor god while you get to go to Tartarus! Perseus Jackson, you have earned my attention and respect. If only you were on my side. You would've gained much better rewards. I would have done anything to have you on my side." Percy shifted awkwardly. The titan he killed was showing him respect but at the same time kissing up to him.

"I will regret doing this, but I know your fate. You will die not from my hands. You will use this against me, but you earned this. You earned every ounce of respect I am giving you. Percy Jackson, will you be my champion?" Percy's eyes widened. The power could be very useful. With thought and caution, he accepted. "I accept." Percy's body glowed golden and his eyes were still green, but were surrounded in gold. It was complete. He was now the champion of Kronos. Kronos was smirking since he was able to get the most powerful demigod ever to be his champion.

"Now, follow me. You've got a lot to do."

* * *

_Back at Chaos' throne..._

**T**he gods and goddesses that voted for Percy's destiny were now regretting it.

Their punishment? To forever live in regret and the pain that Percy gets. To their and Chaos' surprise, they weren't feeling any. _If he's dead..._,Chaos trailed off in his head. He would ask his son to free him. Tartarus would, right? There was still time before some of his children would turn evil. Or he could get Percy himself. He frowned at going through his son's domain. Tartarus may be his son, but he released some powerful guardians to make sure no one escapes. Chaos walked up to his throne and sat in it. The scene in front of him showed Percy walking with Kronos.

Where in Tartarus was Kronos leading him to? Then it hit him. Kronos was leading him to that river. Hadn't Percy bathed in it once already? The curse must have worn off since his anchor was the wrenched daughter of Athena. Who would his anchor be this time? Chaos shivered at the first thought which was Kronos. He wasn't against being gay, but it felt uncomfortable knowing his son could be. Maybe he would wait to get his son out of Tartarus.

He walked into Nyx's room where she was playing with the darkness with her brother Erebus. These two were always playing around. What would she do with Perseus? Would she surround him in darkness and make him go to a dark planet far away? Or would they get along, like every normal father's wish for their children? Normal. Something they could never be. He walked to Gaea's room. Maybe he could stop her. He shook his head. Nothing could stop fate. Destiny. Those two were the only thing that could stop love and family.

For that, he wished that for once.

For once, the Fates would be on his side.

For his family to get along.

For them to be normal.

* * *

_In Tartarus... _

**K**ronos hoped for the best.

What if his only champion died from this curse? If he survived, this would be worth it. They were nearing that cursed river. When they got there, the dark river was darker than ever. Percy finally understood. He would have to swim in the Styx to be able to survive this trip to Tartarus. He walked besides the river and put one finger in it. Smoke hissed from his finger as he pulled it out quickly. Would this be his doom? He got to his feet. The ghost of Achilles wasn't warning him this time. If he was going down, he's going down in style. He stepped back a bit. He ran towards the river and preformed a cannonball, which Kronos was able to survive through.

The murky water covered his eyes and drenched him from head to toe. Did that matter? No. The pain was too much. He could have sworn the Styx was stretching his body and hoping to pull of his arms, legs, everything. It was slowly burning away his soul. He focused on the same spot as last time, but it still hurt. He let out a scream of pain. Imagine being thrown in fire, your heart taken out, and being stabbed everywhere a gazillion and one times. The scream allowed the water from the Styx into his mouth and he lost his air. The water tasted horrible and he could taste a diploma in his mouth. Tears. His tears. This was his fall. Perseus Jackson died from his second swim in the Styx. He would make sure that was on his gravestone.

"No!," he could hear a faint voice. He glanced up but saw nothing. Just black. A sixteen-year-old girl with black hair and eyes appeared. Confusion replaced the pain, which was still there. He never saw this girl in his life. Was she his anchor? Another boy that looked the same age came and stood by him. A bunch of other people came up and they all wrapped their arms around each other, making a chain. All of them reached their hands out. How was he supposed to pick which hand? He looked into the first girl's eyes. Adoration, love, and respect was swirling in them. He made up his mind and grabbed that girl's hands. The others faded and there was only that girl.

He felt himself yanked out of the water and Tartarus air hit his face. His hair was in his face and was soaked. Who were those people? That one girl. The love wasn't like relationship love, but sibling love. It made him feel like he was fearless and he was warm and fuzzy inside. He was still confused. How could all those people be his anchor? Or should he say anchors? Kronos was staring at him eyes filled with terror and relief. He mumbled something. "What?," Perseus asked his patron. "You were under for twenty five to thirty minutes. I was about to leave."

Out of nowhere, Percy started coughing. The water from the Styx was exploding from his mouth. The taste was horrible. Terror, sadness, regret, anger, was filling his mouth. Kronos patted Percy's back as he coughed. Percy hit the ground the moment the last drip was out. Kronos caught the younger boy. He knew what had happened in the water. The boy sped up time, but how? Even he didn't know how to do that. He started his journey to the one place that Percy could have a chance of getting out without fighting a whole army of reformed monsters and only fight a few people or maybe just one. He had faith in his champion to one day make things right.

Even if Kronos had to die.

* * *

_Back in space... _

**C**haos was glad that Percy survived.

No, he didn't know what his anchor was. He didn't even know what his son saw. "Dad!" The scene in front of him disappeared and he ran to Nyx's room to see Nyx and Gaea arguing. Gaea pointed at Nyx. "Tell her that I could rule the world much better than this ugly night girl!" Nyx had tears rolling down her beautiful face, and was the opposite of what Gaea called her. Gaea didn't mean it, but right now she didn't give two particles of dirt. "Calm down, Gaea, Nyx, what happened?" Nyx was sobbing, but Chaos could make out a little of her words. "Gaea...called...stupid...ugly...not worthy..." Chaos embraced Nyx and glared at Gaea.

"Apologize to your sister!" Gaea's eyes flashed as she angrily stormed off. Nyx was still sobbing as Chaos comforted her. After a few minutes, the alarm went off. "_Spacecraft 1 has been launched into space. Destination: Earth_" Gaea... this was the beginning. She was going to take over the world. As far as he knew, Gaea could only be beaten by Chaos. He frowned as he thought of that. Only he could defeat her. He couldn't defeat his daughter. No, literally. An oath he made prevent him from doing that.

Nyx didn't want this to happen. All she did was say that the world would be better if her father ruled and her sister got mad she didn't say that Gaea would be a better ruler. She cried into her father's shoulders. The appearance seemed strange.

_A sixteen-year-old girl_ _with black hair_ _and eyes_ crying into her father's shoulders.

* * *

_In Tartarus... _

**P**ercy was clueless.

Since when was he not? When he awoke, he was in front of a tall red castle. Now was the time Kronos had to let him go. "Perseus, I hope you live well. If you live after this. You have my blessing. Make the most of it. Do you still have Riptide?" Percy dug his hand through both of his pockets but his hand always came out with nothing. Poseidon had taken it away and given it to _Benny_. Kronos grinned. Now was the time. Finally, he would do something good in his life. He handed Percy a necklace with a clock in the front. "Press on the clock and the necklace will turn into a Celestial bronze sword. The necklace will always return to you when you need it most."

Percy decided to try it. He applied pressure on the clock with his thumb and the necklace vanished in a bright light Percy had to shield his eyes. When he opened them, a Celestial bronze sword was in his hands. It was perfect and comfortable as if it were meant for him. "Will I see you again, Kronos?" Kronos' gaze averted to the ground as he shrugged. Percy ran towards the castle before the moment got awkward and emotional.

"Hello, hero of Olympus." Percy's head tried to track down the voice, but it was everywhere. "Welcome to my personal castle! You will fight for your freedom! This battle will consist of three challenges. First challenge...fight my guardian!" A golem made of rocks stepped out. Percy slashed and the arm broke off just to be attracted back and reformed. The guardian roared. Percy's first thought was : This guy's breath smells horrible. The guardian had a steel sword so maybe the pain would be reduced. The guardian brought his sword up and started going down. Percy parried the sword and rolled under the guardian to find another head on the back of its..uh..first face.

So was this what they meant by eyes on the back of their heads? A hand smacked Percy into a wall. Percy searched for an exit, but the only way in and out had been sealed. There was only one way. To defeat this ugly faced behemoth. Determined to get out, Percy charged the guardian without his sword raised. The guardian, seeing this, got on it's guard, but Percy changed directions at the last moment. The walls were close, so Percy jumped on the wall and used his sword to keep his place. Percy climbed on top of his sword which surprisingly didn't budge and jumped down on the guardian, the rocks smashing to pieces.

Percy waited for it to reform, but it didn't. "I see you have defeated my guardian. In record time, may I add. The next challenge? Let's see how well you last against your own domain." Poseidon stepped out of the shadows. Except, it wasn't Poseidon. It was only a clone. Percy didn't need to know, he already wanted to beat the living water of his 'father'. Percy didn't even wait or hesitate. He just ran forward and his blade was met with a water blade. Percy pulled his blade out of the water and stabbed clone Poseidon in the heart-if he had one-repeatedly.

"Very well. Your third challenge..." A figure emerged from the shadows with a Stygian iron sword.

"Fight me! Tartarus, protogenos of the Abyss!"


End file.
